


After the Rain

by xambedo



Category: Fairy Tail, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Moving In Together, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedo/pseuds/xambedo
Summary: He’d come to realise that this was part of the package. That being in love with Lucy, that wanting Lucy, was as inherent, as subconscious, as breathing to stay alive. [Requested by followers; prompt: cuddle].
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested using the prompt "cuddles!"
> 
> This ended up really steamy because I just finished an intense scene of my novel and ya know I’m not going to apologise for it hahahahaha. Sorry for any typos, it was 10pm when I wrote this and I am burnt out. M for explicit content. Enjoy these meaningless fluffy naughties, hahaha.

There was something remarkable about the way Lucy smelled after it rained. Her usual warm scent carried a musk with it, like pine sap and minty sweetness, oddly seductive. Cool in the way ice burned. Too hot, even for him. 

And the way she looked–well, that was another thing entirely.

Shedding her coat on the floor, Lucy wrung her hair into the bath tub, thin folds of her white dress clinging heavy to her generous figure. Natsu didn’t bother to mention how transparent her clothing was. She knew that. Knew it as she leaned over the edge of the tub, swaying her hips in _just_ the right way. 

His stomach fluttered. 

“You shouldn’t stay in those wet clothes,” she said, casting a quick glance over her shoulder. He noticed just a smidgen of genuine concern. 

Natsu had to wonder if she was doing this on purpose. Moments like this never seemed calculated. Lucy didn’t set out to seduce him. She just _did._ He’d come to realise that this was part of the package. That being in love with Lucy, that wanting Lucy, was as inherent, as subconscious, as breathing to stay alive. 

And he had her all to himself. Happy had made himself scarce, knowing Lucy had wanted some time alone with him after they’d been separated on odd jobs. Natsu hadn’t been alone with her in some time. And now he felt oddly flustered. 

She peeled out of her stockings and squeezed the skirts of her dress, lifting just high enough that he saw the little garter still snug in its place on her thigh. Natsu shuddered.

He didn’t need to remove his clothes. He could dry them in an instant. Lucy knew that–knew the true extent of his magic. She _wanted_ him to strip. Slowly, and with about as much thought as he could muster when the blood ran so fervently south, Natsu slipped out of his drenched clothes.

Lucy’s clothes hit the floor a moment later, but as she reached for that little garter, Natsu stopped her, crushed his mouth to hers with the desperation of a man at the edge of his life. She squeaked against his lips, fingers tangling into his messy hair as they almost toppled into the tub.

Entangled, they walked out of the bathroom, hitting walls and doorframes as the thrum of rain on windows beckoned them towards her bed. Her hands drifted to his chest, gentle but purposeful, smoothing across muscle and skin. He had her right where he wanted her; and then she whirled them around and pushed him onto the bed.

Natsu’s eyes widened as she descended upon him, her skin cool from the rain, her heartbeat pulsing so loud he could hear it over the pounding weather. Natsu cupped her face in his hands, kissed her lips again with newfound appreciation.

She rocked her hips against his arousal, her arms snaking around his neck, pulling him closer. 

“Lucy…”

She hummed, clearly enjoying the sound of her name on his lips. “Yes?”

Natsu cleared his throat. He didn’t even know what to say. Where to begin. His fingers danced across her back, along her spine, squeezing her hips. His kissed her mouth, her neck, her collar bone, drifting lower, his lips closing around her right nipple. He squeezed the other with two fingers, deft and gentle, using the steady motions she liked.

Lucy’s head fell back, blonde hair tumbling over the hand left at her back. She gripped his shoulders hard, squeezing, pulling, one hand snatching suddenly at his hair. 

“Ya know, Lucy, when ya do that I really–”

“What? Get all _fired up_?” 

Natsu glanced at her, panting, skin glistening, eyes burning with passion, and knew she was the most the beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and would likely ever see in his lifetime. All the magic in the world couldn’t compare. 

She used his surprise to her advantage, slipping between his legs as fluidly as the rain dripping on the pane. She took his length into her mouth, her tongue hot as it circled around him. Natsu grabbed her hair thoughtlessly, but the sound she made was not a yelp of pain–rather, she _moaned_ at the sudden tag. And so he pulled it again, just slightly, enough to rouse that same noise from her lips.

A mistake, truly, because the second that moan touched his arousal his entire body shivered, and he knew he couldn’t take much more of her teasing. It had been far too long since they’d done this. 

“Let’s do a job together next time,” she said. 

Natsu groaned. It wasn’t _his_ choice to take on different tasks. With their relationship developing so quickly, Lucy had wanted to explore new jobs with other guild members, to learn new skills and take some time away from each other. There could be too much of a good thing, she’d said, and worried their intimacy might become entangled in their work.

Now, though, Natsu could see that wasn’t the case. And if they reunited like this each time, he’d be more than happy to take a few more jobs apart. But the thought of being together on a job, of the adrenaline, of the time spent alone in taverns and inns, set his heart racing even more frantically. 

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Natsu yanked Lucy to her feet and bent her over the bed. She hit the blankets hard, barely catching herself on her elbows. Natsu dropped into a crouch, kissed the heat between her legs, dipped a soft finger into her wet folds. She was ready. She’d probably been ready for some time.

“You got pretty soaked in the rain, Lucy.”

She answered with a moan–and a laugh–the sounds merging together in a song he never wanted to forget.

Satisfied, and not at all prepared to prolong their foreplay today, Natsu positioned himself behind her, his hands on her hips, her back arched in _just_ the right way, and eased himself inside her–slowly, gently, until her body adjusted to the intrusion. 

Natsu grit his teeth. She was always so _tight_. And it left him so, so, needy, _greedy_ , to remain inside her. 

She gasped his name, the relief mutual as he rocked his hips, picking up a steady rhythm.

“What’s wrong?” she teased. “Tired from the long day?”

Natsu rose to the challenge, increasing speed, the slap of skin on skin sending him dizzy in wanting. He squeezed her hips and Lucy collapsed on the bed, moaning into the blankets, grabbing fistfuls of the bed in flighty gasps.

His hand snaked under her stomach, squeezing a handful of her breast. She groaned, rocking her hips against him, the motion inviting him just a little deeper. 

It was true that distance made the heart grow fonder, but Natsu never wanted to leave her again, never wanted to spend another night without the sweet sound of her voice and the soft touch of her skin.

“I missed you,” she panted, as though reading his mind, and the words were enough to send him into a blinding frenzy. 

They went at it for a while, long bouts of passionate kisses, of intimate love making and breathless conversations.

And when they woke the next morning, Lucy was snuggled in his arms, her eyes half-lidded to the dazzling sunlight. 

“Morning,” she mumbled, rubbing a hand over her eyes. 

“Lucy, I’ve been thinking…”

Her head rolled towards him, tufts of hair tangled across her face. “Hm?”

“I don’t wanna be a apart from you anymore.” 

Her eyes opened fully and she sat, gripping the blankets to her naked body as though he’d never seen it before. He loved that shy demeanour. Her cheeks flushed a noticeable shade of red, the hue deepening as she processed his words. 

“Natsu… I… What’s with you?” 

They say magical things happen after the rain. That it washes away the past to make the way for new things. For something brighter than before. That’s all he wanted. More than anything. 

“Let’s live together, Lucy.” 


End file.
